


Jealousy

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Abby Yates & Erin Gilbert (friendship), F/F, Jealousy, Jillian Holtzmann & Patty Tolan (friendship), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann becomes jealous of Abby and Erin's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> For my boo Hal on tumblr

"Baby, you better wipe that look off your face before it kills Erin."

Holtzmann seemed to snap out of a daze she didn't realize she was in at the sound of Patty's voice. "Err, what?" She looked curiously at the historian.

Patty tutted and shook her head. "You are so oblivious, it's painful to watch, really."

Jillian frowned, shoving her hands in the pockets of her green jacket. Scratch that, _Abby's_ green jacket. "Patty, what are you talking about?"

At that moment, Abby let out a laugh from across the lab and Jillian's head spun in the direction of the sound, her eyes narrowing as she watched Erin lay her hand upon Abby's forearm as they giggled together.

"That! Right there!" Patty exclaimed, her perfectly manicured finger pointing at Holtzmann's disapproving face. "You've been glaring daggers at Erin for weeks now. Ever since _'Ghostpocalypse'_ , actually."

Jillian smirked at Patty's use of her nickname for that night in Times Square, but it quickly faded when she saw Abby lean into Erin teasingly. "I don't know what you mean," she muttered, tearing her eyes away from the childhood friends to go back to tinkering with the new gadget she'd been working on.

"Yes, you do," Patty chided with a cocky grin on her face. "You got the hots for Abby."

Fuck all if her face didn't immediately catch fire at the accurate accusation. "No, I don't," she tried meekly, her teeth biting a hole through her lip.

Patty snorted. "Whatever, girl. I call it like I see it. And I see you checkin' out Abby every five minutes." At Holtzmann's lack of a response, the historian nodded in confirmation. "I knew it."

"Okay, so I have 'the hots' for Abs," Holtz shrugged. "So what we've kissed a few times-"

"Wait, what?" Patty exclaimed.

"What?" Jillian furrowed her brow, setting her screwdriver down.

"You and Abby have kissed before?"

"Uhhh, yeah, before you and Erin came to us, Abby and I spent many-a-lonely nights in our old lab together," she explained. "Not much happened - a few makeouts, a little over-the-sweater action, no big deal."

"No big deal?" Patty repeated incredulously. "Holtzy, baby..." She shook her head and grabbed the blonde's skinny wrist. "She's wating for you to make a move."

"What?" Her whole face scrunched up in confusion.

"She's trying to make you jealous," Patty said with a smirk and nodded her head at Erin," by hanging around Erin."

"No," Holtzmann dragged the word out. "They're best friends."

"And before Erin came back, who was Abby's best friend?"

Holtzmann stared at the tall woman for a moment before her eyes widened in realization. " _Shit_."

"Shit is right, baby." Patty patted her hand and stood up from the workbench, stretching her back muscles. "Well, it's getting late. Hey Erin!"

Holtz looked over to the two friends as Erin called back to Patty. 

"You wanna share a cab?" Patty asked the redhead as she shrugged into her blazer.

"Sure," Erin nodded. Jillian raised an eyebrow as Erin whispered something to Abby and the two giggled again before embracing. "Bye Holtzmann!" Erin grinned, strutting by the blonde carelessly. 

"Bye ladies!" Patty called out, waving her hand up in the air. She caught Holtzmann's eye and winked before closing the door of the lab behind herself and Erin. 

Not a minute later, the echoing sound of the main firehouse door downstairs closing reached Holtzmann's ears. She looked to the side to see Abby filing away papers, beginning her normal routine that she did before she went to bed. "Abby!"

Abby jumped in surprise at the volume of Holtzmann's voice. "Christmas on a cracker, Jillian!" Abby exclaimed, holding a hand to her chest. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," Holtzmann said sheepishly. "I didn't realize I was shouting."

"Well, it sure as hell got my attention," Abby said, setting the files down on the top of the cabinet. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked to the workbench where Holtzmann stood frozen to the spot. "What's up?"

Holtz sighed and then cleared her throat. _'Just like a band-aid'_ she told herself. "I miss you." At Abby's confused expression she rolled her eyes at herself. "What I mean is that- you're always with Erin. And we don't really spend time together anymore."

"Holtz, I see you every day-"

"No," Jillian cut her off. "I mean alone."

Abby opened her mouth and then closed it again. She raised her eyebrow at the engineer and smirked. "Jillian Holtzmann, are you jealous?"

Holtzmann was about to protest, but stopped herself. "Yes," she said confidently. "I _am_ jealous. I want you to myself, damn it." Abby's smirked wavered before it ultimately dropped. "I want to spend time with you - working, not working..." She reached out, her fingertips grazing Abby's jaw. "I want to kiss you." She leaned in, brushing her lips against Abby's softly. "I want to fuck you, Abby." 

Abby's smirk returned, even more devilish than before. "Then what are you waiting for?"

The next second, Abby's teeth were lightly nipping at Holtzmann's bottom lip, her hands tangling in her unruly blonde hair while Holtz moaned, her arms encircling Abby and pulling her close. Abby slid her hands down the sides of Holtzmann's neck and traced her collarbone with her fingertips. She grabbed each side of her green jacket and pushed it off her shoulders. Next were her overalls and she began to unbuckle them when suddenly she was spun around, her back colliding with the edge of the workbench. 

Holtzmann kissed her way down Abby's neck while her hands lifted her shirt up her body. She pulled away just to remove the garment and then went back to littering kisses all over the newly exposed skin. She grabbed a hold of Abby's ass and lifted with her knees, propping Abby up on the table. Together they unbuckled Abby's skinny jeans and pushed them, along with her panties, down her legs and dropped them carelessly on the floor. Next were Holtzmann's overalls which fell as soon as the buckles unhooked and she was left with just her tank top. Holtzmann never bothered with panties. She kissed Abby as her fingers danced across her thighs to her center. They moaned simultaneously, Jillian at the wetness she found dripping from Abby, and Abby at the soft touch of Holtzmann's fingers against her. 

Holtzmann coated two fingers before she inserted them into Abby. Abby threw her head back and sighed, her legs spreading open even more at the blissful intrusion. The blonde scientist moved at a slow pace, watching and memorizing the pleasure that crossed Abby's face. It wasn't until Abby grunted that she added a third finger, curling them up, her thumb applying a sweet pressure on Abby's swollen clit.

"Gah, oh my-ffffuck!" Abby gasped, her voice higher in pitch than normal. Her breathing caught when Holtzmann began pumping so fast that it bordered between pleasure and pain. She looked down at while Jillian fingered her, tingles starting in her toes and working slowly up her body until they settled right in her pussy. "Ugh, FUCK!" Abby cried out. 

Holtz smiled triumphantly when Abby's cunt squeezed her three fingers almost to the point that she couldn't move them any longer. Cum was trickling down her arm and splashing along Abby's thighs and pelvic bone. She slowed her hand down and gently removed her fingers as one last stream of cum squirted out of Abby. The brunette's body shook lightly as her orgasm settled down and she let out one final long moan, her palms rubbing back and forth over her own thighs. 

When her breathing finally returned to somewhat normal, Abby sat up fully, her lips immediately meeting Holtzmann's in a searing kiss. She slid her hands up Holtzmann's tank top and caressed her breasts, her fingers pinching her nipples roughly. Holtzmann groaned and shifted in her stance, the throbbing between her legs increasing tenfold. Abby seemed to notice this and pulled away. She pushed Jillian gently backwards and hopped down from the table. Abby caught Holtzmann's eyes as she lowered herself to her knees, her hands taking hold of Jillian's thighs. 

Holtzmann's knees buckled at the first lick and she quickly caught herself on the workbench, bending her knees and putting most of her weight on her forearms. Abby buried her face between her legs, her nose brushing against Holtzmann's clit as her mouth and tongue ate her out. "Yes, right there, Abby," she muttered, gritting her teeth. Abby slid two fingers into her and sucked her clit between her lips at the same time and Jillian swore she saw stars. The orgasm came fast and ripped through her whole body. "Yes! Shit! Yesssss, Abbyyyyy!" 

Abby worked her slowly down from the high and then stood up, the two fingers she just had inside of Jillian now in her mouth. When she finished cleaning her digits, Abby kissed Holtzmann breathlessly, her arms lazily wrapping around her waist. Holtz pulled away for a breath, her forehead resting against Abby's shoulder as she slumped against the shorter woman. 

"Damn, we should have done this sooner," Holtzmann heaved out. 

"We would have, if it didn't take you so long to say something."

Jillian's head shot up and she looked shockingly into Abby's smiling green eyes. "What?"

"I've been waiting for weeks for you to make a damn move, Jillian," Abby explained with a slight shake of her head. "All it took was a little flirting with Erin. Who knew?"

"So..." Holtzmann pouted. "So you played me? Like, Patty was right?"

"Duh."

She opened her mouth and then closed it again, a huff leaving her body. "I ain't even mad."

"You better not be," Abby smirked as she pulled herself out of Holtzmann's arms, "because I'll be ready for round two in about ten minutes." 

Jillian watched as Abby began to walk across the lab, stark naked, when she suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Although, if you do happen to find some anger in there, I wouldn't mind you taking it out on me." The brunette winked and then left the lab, shaking her ass the whole way.

Holtzmann's jaw dropped and a surge of heat settled between her legs. 

"Fuck _me_."

**Author's Note:**

> I had no ending. That was it. The end. Okay bye.


End file.
